<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Holy Fingers; Gouge Away by DeadCaffeineJunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377159">With Holy Fingers; Gouge Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadCaffeineJunkie/pseuds/DeadCaffeineJunkie'>DeadCaffeineJunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if i have to switch the lights off, i wanna switch them off with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fingering, Fisting, Hand Kink, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sweet, hands bound, hands tied, kind of cock warming, little bit of pain kink, mild size kink, some slut shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadCaffeineJunkie/pseuds/DeadCaffeineJunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants Brad's hands. Although, really, Ray just wants Brad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Colbert/Ray Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if i have to switch the lights off, i wanna switch them off with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Holy Fingers; Gouge Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the following kink meme prompt on combat-jack.livejournal.com:<br/><i>"Pairing: Brad/Ray<br/>Kink 1: Fisting<br/>Optional Kink 2: Bondage<br/>Prompt details: Brad fists Ray. While Ray is tied up would be great. While either or both of them go on about Brad's big hands would be even better."</i></p><p>Title from 'Gouge Away' by the Pixies</p><p> </p><p>NB: don't take instructions on sex from fic, and especially don't take instructions on fisting from this fic! This is not how things would go in real life and I don't know what I'm doing, in general and at all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brad rarely gave himself time to relax even when he was home from tour; it just wasn’t the way he worked. He liked to be doing stuff, using his hands, exercising his body, working his mind; he felt sluggish and stagnant if he let himself do nothing for too long. </p><p>Even now, lying back against the nook of the couch in the sun and supposedly napping like a big cat, he was still busy indulging in one of his secret favourite hobbies; watching Ray. </p><p>Where Brad seemed to run even and steady, Ray sparked in hot and cold bursts. He’d come home from tour ragged and excavated and then fall into a small coma, sleeping for almost the entirety of three days in a row. It never failed to freak Brad out a little, but at least now he knew that Ray would come out of it eventually. </p><p>Ray still lived in wild bursts of activity punctuated by unapologetic indulgence in sleep. He was a little dynamo who ran hot and needed to stop to cool down now and again, compared to the steady tick-tick-tick of the metronome that was Brad. </p><p>He was bustling around now, and although Brad had been watching him for the past twenty minutes or so he realised he wasn’t sure what Ray was actually doing. It wasn’t important, he was just letting himself be absorbed in watching Ray move; those quick hands talking to himself even as his mouth was silent for once under the impression that Brad was asleep, the innate fluidity in the way Ray navigated the world, the easy grace which was maybe the only thing quiet about him.</p><p>Brad liked the way the sun hit Ray in just the right way to pick out the richness in the dark of his hair, brushing gold and white over the topography of his shoulders and waist and hips, how it lit Ray up on the outside the way he was always alight on the inside. </p><p>And he could take his time to enjoy the peep show that Ray’s pyjama pants made of Ray’s fantastic ass, the fabric obligingly stretching out across it when Ray bent or leaned over. </p><p>Yeah, the times when Ray caught him looking and strutted around on purpose were hot, but he liked the honest truth of the way Ray looked when he didn’t know Brad was watching. It made Brad’s heart twinge.</p><p>It wasn’t easy catching these little moments either thanks to the situational awareness of reconnaissance marines. Spend close to a million dollars turning someone ‘swift, silent and deadly’ and you just made it harder to get in some good candid voyeurism. </p><p>They were safe and at home though, and the only reason Ray hadn’t noticed that Brad actually had one eye cracked open to watch him was that he trusted Brad so completely. That made his heart twinge too. </p><p>He couldn’t get away with it forever though, and Ray did eventually realise that Brad was awake. </p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair.” He protested immediately, dropping whatever he was doing that Brad wasn’t paying attention to in favour of crawling up over the arm of the sofa and then up over Brad to fall against the length of Brad’s body.</p><p>Brad had spent good money on the couch in the living room because he was 8 feet tall and needed one that could accommodate him if he wanted to crash out on it. Ray loved it because, on the few times he could catch Brad having a nap, he had space to rest his head on Brad’s chest and still have room for his feet to stretch out. </p><p>Brad huffed a laugh at Ray and just lifted the arm he had pressed into the back of the couch, letting Ray tuck himself up under it, all sharp elbows and pointy hips.</p><p>Ray was a sprawler and a cuddler and he indulged in both; he slid one of his arms down around Brad’s back where it would soon fall asleep under their combined weight and pressed the rest of his body against the line of Brad’s side and hip, winding his legs with Brad’s like a parasite. </p><p>“Fucking love this sofa, homes.” His praise was muffled as he rubbed his nose against the warm ribbed shirt over Brad’s chest and then sighed heavily as his body relaxed. </p><p>Ray had been going about shirtless, and Brad slid his hand sweetly down the warm, bare skin of Ray’s side before resting it against the definite bow of Ray’s hip.</p><p>--</p><p>Brad guessed they must have drifted off together like that in the warmth of the sun, only because he found himself waking up just as slowly. </p><p>Ray’s free arm had wandered from where it rested against the broad flat of Brad’s chest and down so that he was now languidly pulling his hand over Brad’s cock through his boxers; there was something sleepy and unfocused about the movement that made Brad groan.</p><p>Ray just hummed a sound as a ‘hey’, seeming still half-asleep himself, and Brad dipped his head down a little so he was able to rub his chin against the soft, short lengths of Ray’s hair in greeting.</p><p>The hand that still lay lax against Ray’s hipbone stirred itself into motion, sliding a little further so that Brad could palm down the minor swell of Ray’s ass; he was grateful, and not for the first time, that he had the kind of reach that would let him do this even with Ray’s head nestled up under his chin.</p><p>He felt the almost surprised little exhale of Ray’s breath damp against the fabric of his shirt, Ray’s hand curling against the shape of Brad’s cock with more intent. </p><p>Just this, the simple proprietary pressure of Brad’s big hand on his ass and Brad’s cock thickening in his hand, and Brad felt Ray getting hard against him, easy as that, just as easy as that. </p><p>But then, Ray was always easy where Brad was concerned; he had been even the first time they’d done this. His face had been wide open for Brad, his body unguarded and brazenly vulnerable, so vital and exposed and willing underneath him that Brad didn’t know it had been Ray’s first time at all.</p><p>Brad briefly rolled his hips, comfortable and lazy into Ray’s grasp but it was Ray who made a breathless little sound, like he was the one being touched. </p><p>It wasn’t usual for them to be so quiet, but there was something languorous and easy about the moment that might have broken under a voice. </p><p>Brad shifted until he was on his back on the couch, his head pillowed on one arm under his head, propped on the couch arm; he stroked back up Ray’s body, skimmed his hand strong up the back of Ray’s neck and then brushed briefly, tenderly, through his short hair. </p><p>Ray responded by curling against Brad’s side a little tighter, the way the motion had him rub up against Brad’s hip almost an afterthought. </p><p>Brad’s hand came back down to Ray’s shoulder and he needed to use almost no pressure to encourage Ray to slip down towards Brad’s pelvis. </p><p>He held his palm against the side of Ray’s face so that he could feel the movement of Ray’s jawbone as he mouthed wetly over Brad’s still-covered cock. </p><p>Brad didn’t do anything but pet idly one-handed over Ray’s head, hand cupped against Ray’s ear, rubbing his thumb gently against Ray’s temple. He closed his eyes and the soft dirty not-sounds Ray made as he sucked until Brad’s boxers were damp seemed louder for it. </p><p>He felt Ray shift into a more comfortable position, his body an easy fit between Brad’s legs, propped on his elbows either side of Brad’s hips.</p><p>Brad looked down again and caught Ray rubbing his cheek against the bulge of Brad’s cock still in his boxers; he seemed absorbed in the feeling so Brad pushed up against Ray’s face a little as a reminder. It spurred Ray into moving back long enough to finally pull Brad’s boxers down so he could get his mouth on Brad’s dick.</p><p>Ray lapped his tongue halfway down the underside of Brad’s cock, made one steady lick to the top and then unceremoniously sank his mouth down until he had a comfortable mouthful of Brad’s dick. </p><p>Brad exhaled a slow “yeah” and let his head fall back on the couch arm, his hand still resting against the side of Ray’s face so he could feel it when Ray just suckled at him. “Good boy, Ray.”</p><p>Ray wasn’t moving his head, wasn’t stroking what he couldn’t get in, just had his fingers curled companionably around Brad’s exposed length and nursed on what he could take, swallowing from time to time. </p><p>It was difficult for Brad to tell if Ray loved to suck dick in general, because Brad only knew from their experiences together and Ray just seemed to love anything as long as Brad was involved. </p><p>He definitely loved sucking Brad’s dick though, and Brad had discovered he’d take it any way Brad felt like giving it; still and warming like this, brisk and in service, fucked hard and brutal down his throat until he gagged and choked and ended in a complete mess. </p><p>Ray’s mouth on him now kept Brad hard without taking him anywhere, just stoked up a warmth that Brad let move over in him in waves, in the beats of Ray’s soft suction. </p><p>By the time Brad’s arousal finally started to build from glowing embers into the flicks of the first few flames, Ray’s mouth had been open and full for long enough that his jaw had to be aching.</p><p>His hands had remained flat against Brad’s hips; he hadn’t even moved to grind down against the couch cushions. The only sounds he’d made the whole time had been contented hums and the occasional wet intake of breath. </p><p>That Ray would just stay where he’d been put and let Brad make use of him so casually always made Brad hard. </p><p>He ran his fingers down to under Ray’s chin and urged his mouth up. “Off it, Ray, come on.” He murmured, voice a rumble like the threat of thunder. </p><p>Ray moved his head up with a clear gasp for air, working his jaw a little against the ache there, panting. He looked foggy and vague, dazed at the interruption. </p><p>“Brad.” He said breathlessly, nothing more, and Brad finally sat up and moved close enough to kiss Ray for the first time since he’d joined Brad on the couch. </p><p>Ray’s mouth was soft and hot on the inside, warm and wet from the exertion of holding Brad’s cock in. </p><p>The kiss only broke because Brad had turned his hand and slipped the tip of his thumb into Ray’s mouth instead, and he moved back enough to watch Ray suck on that too, like he couldn’t get enough. </p><p>“Yeah, like that?” he asked, moving his thumb back and forth just a little in a facsimile of a fuck, more than he’d done with his cock in Ray’s mouth. </p><p>Ray’s eyes watched Brad’s face the whole time. </p><p>Brad removed his thumb to grip the back of Ray’s neck firmly while he pressed a confident kiss against Ray’s mouth, catching the feel of Ray’s hand coming up to brace against Brad’s chest. </p><p>Brad squeezed down against Ray’s neck briefly and Ray shuddered as Brad pulled back again. “Upstairs.” </p><p>Brad wasn’t asking. </p><p>Ray groaned and took a moment to give Brad another brief kiss while also pushing the heel of his palm down against his still-neglected hard on, before carefully dismounting and getting off the couch. </p><p>Brad didn’t bother pulling his boxers back up to relocate, just kicked them off from around his feet when he stood. </p><p>Ray twisted up onto his tip toes with his arms above his head, physically stretching out of his soporific daze; the grin on his face made it obvious that he was aware of Brad checking out the way his muscles pulled taut when he did. </p><p>“You are a fucking menace.” Brad told him bluntly, making Ray laugh as Brad reached out to grab hold of him briefly, not giving him time to comment back before Brad’s mouth was on his again, less a kiss and more of a bite. </p><p>“Upstairs, yeah?” Ray echoed when he was released, the cheeky tone not masking the fact that he wasn’t as verbose as usual; the idea that maybe his mouth ached a little too much from having Brad’s cock keeping it open all that time made Brad growl. </p><p>“Get the fuck up them.” He ordered, Ray’s answering grin forcing out one of his own. </p><p>He followed Ray at the distance that gave him the best view of Ray’s ass, still hidden by pyjama pants. He reached out when they were halfway up and grabbed hold of Ray’s ankle, careful not to trip him but yanking him to an unsteady halt.</p><p>“Jesus Brad, are you trying to kill me?” Ray asked, one eyebrow raised as he half-heartedly tried tugging to free his foot from Brad’s grip. </p><p>“Yes.” Brad commented, deadpan. He went up a step and tugged Ray’s foot again, pressing down against the small of Ray’s back to get him lying against the stairs. </p><p>“I’d feel better about fucking on the stairs if we weren’t halfway up them.” Ray commented, although he was a little breathless because Brad was stripping him with the hand that wasn’t pinning him down.</p><p>“Just a short mission halt.” Brad assured, distracted by Ray’s wriggling while he worked those damned pyjamas down Ray’s legs. </p><p>He chucked them over the bannister in victory and then leaned in to bite the back of one of Ray’s thighs hard, startling him because Ray would have expected it on his ass. Ray swore and his leg jerked a little, but it was far from a displeased sound. </p><p>“Go on.” Brad unfairly moved back, swatting Ray’s ass anyway to get him moving again. </p><p>“You’re a bossy fuck.” Ray grumbled, but he wasn’t dawdling. </p><p>Brad closed the distance between them as they reached the bedroom door in order to bodily lift Ray up off his feet and then toss him down on his back on the bed where he bounced in a sprawl. </p><p>“The fuck?!” Ray huffed, caught between indignation and laughter. </p><p>“That’s the plan.” Brad agreed, pulling his shirt up and off and then advancing on Ray’s prone position. </p><p>Ray appreciated that with a chuckle, watching Brad crawl up the bed and then over his smaller body with hot anticipation, oof-ing as Brad unceremoniously dropped his giant, solid frame down on top of him. </p><p>“You’re going to suffocate me.” He complained.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe later.” Brad mused, wry, before bending his head down to kiss Ray quiet. </p><p>He let himself lie heavy against Ray, feeling the tight-strung trembling of tension beneath him and the hard lines of muscle that people who didn’t know better were surprised to find there.</p><p>His hands held Ray’s head still between them to keep control; Ray liked being held down, but he could be mercurial at this stage of foreplay and might decide to play at struggling to get away.</p><p>Brad didn’t have the patience for subduing him right now, and he knew that he’d brought Ray past the point of bloody-minded contrariness when Ray suddenly gentled under him, when Ray reached to trail his fingers back and forth against the braille of Brad’s ribs. </p><p>Ray’s breathing was a slightly sharp-ended underneath him, so Brad lifted his weight a little bit, enough to let Ray’s chest move a bit smoother. He reached down and pressed his thumb into the joint of Ray’s hip, pushing a line from the side of Ray’s neglected cock to the widest part of his hip bone. </p><p>It was a strange sexual-but-not-sexual-touch that he knew would ache a little and tease Ray with how weird it was. He’d found that curving Ray’s expectations helped throw him off; he could basically just confuse Ray’s body into submission. </p><p>That and he loved Ray’s annoyed little ‘what the fuck Bradley’ sighs that he wasn’t sure Ray even realised he said out loud. </p><p>He sat back on Ray’s thighs and let his hands slide down Ray’s throat to either side of his ribcage, pushing back up and gathering Ray’s arms on the way until he was once again leaned over Ray like a predator with a kill, Ray’s hands up above his head and his wrists held down.</p><p>He considered Ray for a moment, taking in the slightly grumpy flushed face, those ridiculous anime eyes that were as dark as he’d ever seen them with how dilated Ray’s pupils were. </p><p>He bent back down to rub his nose against Ray’s cheek fondly. </p><p>“Let me tie you down?” He asked softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Ray’s chin. </p><p>“Yeah.” Ray allowed immediately, tilting his own head toward Brad’s with a nuzzle. </p><p>Brad gave him a brief kiss and then got up off the bed to look through the drawers of one of the wardrobes. It took him a minute to find the rope he wanted and a little longer to free it when it caught on something, despite the fact that Brad always carefully coiled and stored the stuff. </p><p>Ray had cocked a knee up while Brad had been digging around and was watching him appreciatively, his hands still up above his head where Brad had left them; Brad hadn’t even told him to keep them there and it earned Ray a smile as Brad came back to the bed.</p><p>“Sweet boy.” Brad praised him, giving him another kiss for his trouble. </p><p>Ray never seemed to know how to react when he was praised like that. He left the impression with people that he was a braggart, but in actuality, while he was cocky, Ray didn’t really spend a lot of time bragging about himself. </p><p>Oh, he was certain of his quantifiable skills and he didn’t have any false modesty, but there was a thread of insecurity that ran through him sometimes which Brad had been surprised and vaguely sad to discover. </p><p>Even now, kind words still seemed to poke something a little raw in Ray and brought up a blush that Brad found too arousing and endearing in equal parts to make fun of. </p><p>Brad tied Ray’s wrists together and then tied them to the headboard with careful attention, watching Ray peer up at the knots and then tug at them to test their holding power and fit. </p><p>“Feel okay?” He asked, running his own finger around the bindings and checking that Ray still had good blood flow. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s good.” Ray promised, certainly as hard as he’d been before. </p><p>Brad lay down at Ray’s side, propped up over Ray on one elbow, and took an indulgent moment to lushly make out with him. His free hand stroked Ray’s hair, his thumb rubbing against Ray’s jaw again while they kissed. </p><p>Ray looked ruffled and relaxed and on a comfortable simmer of arousal by the time Brad sat up again, placid for a change.</p><p>Instead of crawling around gracelessly, Brad stood up once more to find the lube and then came around to the foot of the bed to get back up to Ray. He ran his hands down the outsides of Ray’s thighs and then on down his calves, working the hard muscle there briefly and drawing a pleased sigh from Ray.</p><p>He pulled one leg up with a hand behind Ray’s knee and propped it over his shoulder, pushing Ray’s other leg out a little so he was spread open. </p><p>Ray’s breathing was coming more deliberately from that alone, and Brad looked up to see him chewing absently at the corner of his lip, watching Brad back. </p><p>Brad turned his head to kiss the side of Ray’s knee, stretching his leg out a little further so that he could latch his mouth a bit further up Ray’s thigh and suck a hickey there. </p><p>Ray groaned in a combination of pleasure and aggravation that Brad was leaving marks in weird places again, but he didn’t complain. Brad knew exactly what reaction he’d prompted too, because he breathed a laugh against Ray’s skin as he reached to find the lube. </p><p>He kept Ray’s leg hiked up over his shoulder with ease as he clicked the lube cap and squeezed some out onto his hand, spreading it against his fingers a little bit to get them slick and then adding a little extra. </p><p>He kept one hand curled possessively around Ray’s thigh and started working Ray open with practiced moves with the other. He worked one and two fingertips into Ray with confident care, the process familiar. </p><p>He loved getting Ray open for him like this, almost more than Ray did. Ray was irreverent and playful in their day-to-day lives, matching Brad’s toothless insults with his own humorous sarcasm, quick witted and cheeky as fuck. </p><p>He liked to push back against Brad and Brad liked that Ray wouldn’t just acquiesce to everything Brad wanted whenever he wanted it. He could be downright mulish sometimes and even when they argued a part of Brad just sat back and admired the sparking energy Ray threw off. </p><p>Ray often followed through when they fucked, greedy and whiny, impatient and needy under Brad; he had a habit of kicking when he wanted it faster and harder and dirtier than Brad was giving it to him and sometimes it was like Brad just had to try and hold on and wait for the ride to stop.</p><p>Now though, like this under Brad’s fingers, Ray let himself lean hard into submission. He went somehow soft around the edges, not just yielding but completely surrendering to Brad. </p><p>He was never less vocal than when Brad started working fingers into him, like he was too overwhelmed to run his mouth. He made little whimpers and tiny sips of sounds that made Brad’s cock leak, panting soft breaths because he couldn’t keep his mouth closed. </p><p>He had his head back and his eyes closed and it made Brad want to see him cry. </p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart, is that good? Nice long fingers up inside you, is it good?” Brad took up the verbal slack, reaching far into Ray with two fingers and curling them against the smooth heat of him. </p><p>He was slicked enough that Brad thought he’d try a third finger too and made a satisfied groan when he managed to fit it in. </p><p>He turned his hand, twisting his fingers in Ray’s body and making Ray gasp when he hit a particularly sensitive or tight place. The tilt of Ray’s hips and back up off the bed was filthy, especially with his hands tied up the way they were. </p><p>His shoulders held him up, strain trembling across his body like it hurt, his nipples standing proud and his cock hard and wet. The heel of his free foot dug briefly against the bed sheets before slipping flat again. </p><p>“Is it good for you Ray, huh, does that feel nice?” Brad continued, turning to kiss Ray’s knee again and then teethe firmly against the swell of the bone there. </p><p>Ray nodded like it hurt him to do so, up and down and again, movements laborious. </p><p>“Yeah, I bet it does.” Brad eased his fingers apart and then together again inside Ray, applying inconsistent pressure and stretching him open as fast or slow as he felt like being. </p><p>“You feel so soft in here, Ray.” He commented quietly, pausing for a moment to drip more lube over his first knuckles before pushing them back into Ray. “Soft like nothing else about you.”</p><p>He sank his fingers in right down to where they met his palm and rocked them in and out there firmly, the movement minimal but unrelenting. It made Ray’s moan strained, made him twist his hips a little like it felt too good and he had to back off for a minute; Brad didn’t let him, followed his movements with the steady pressure of his hand. </p><p>“No, you’re just going to take it.” He chided. “Just like when you get fucked.” He rubbed his thumb against the curve of Ray’s ass, curled it in so he could run it over the taut rim of Ray’s hole; it made some of the tension in parts of Ray break and had him shuddering brokenly all the way down his spine. </p><p>“Yeah, you like that, I know you do.” Brad said, voice hushed and breathless himself. He shifted to get a better angle, more force, and switched from twisting, stretching motions to straightforward in and out.</p><p>He started slow, a smooth push-pull of his fingers that made Ray roll his hips back against them at once. “Fuck, look at you, can’t help yourself can you.” Brad breathed, making Ray whine and shift restlessly on the bed. </p><p>“What are you thinking of baby? Does that feel good? You love my fingers up inside you, huh. Are you thinking about taking a cock up there instead? Thinking about taking my cock?” he didn’t give Ray the chance for a break, just sped up his movements until Ray was getting finger-fucked. </p><p>Ray choked out a sharp ‘ah!’ followed by a long, low ‘fu-uuuu-ck’, twisting onto and away from Brad’s fingers, the heel of his free foot rucking up the covers while the toes on his other foot curled. </p><p>His fingers curled and uncurled as he pulled against the ropes tying him down, less to get away and more like he was trying to find something to hold on to and had forgotten he was tethered. </p><p>Brad’s hand mercilessly sped up until his wrist was getting sore and Ray was shaking helplessly before he abruptly pulled free and left Ray writhing, denied, gasping in air. </p><p>Brad leaned up over him and kissed him hard and dominant. “Hm? That’s not enough for you? You little slut, Ray. I’m gonna fuck you.” He announced, but while his words were blunt, his hands on Ray’s leg when he slipped it down from his shoulder were gentle and careful. </p><p>Ray lay there catching his breath, sprawled untidily and looking like his brain was playing catch up with his body. </p><p>Brad used one hand to slick up his cock and the other to possessively hold Ray’s body open, briefly slipping his thumb into Ray’s hole again for a moment to hear the noise he’d make.</p><p>“Like a whore, Ray.” Brad commented softly before taking hold of Ray’s hips and manoeuvring until he had Ray half-hiked into his lap, reaching to help Ray hook his legs around Brad’s waist. </p><p>He curled Ray over further when he leaned over him, one hand planted beside Ray’s shoulder to brace himself up. He held his cock in the other hand and taunted Ray, humping his dick up against that open hole, feigning penetration and pulling away at the last minute until Ray’s whine was almost a growl and he was futilely trying to back himself onto Brad’s dick. </p><p>Brad had Ray scrunched up too much to let him get the right leverage, and the weight of his body held Ray down just enough that he couldn’t writhe himself into a better position.</p><p>He could feel Ray’s legs tremble as he struggled not to kick Brad in the kidney, frustration warring with Ray’s need to submit. </p><p>“Look how bratty you get when you’re not getting the cock you want.” Brad smirked down at him, bending his head to nip at the place where Ray’s shoulder met his torso. </p><p>Ray made a sound like he was about to start crying and his breath even hitched a little. “Brad, please, please.” He panted, turning his head to hide his face against his arm.</p><p>Brad couldn’t help leaning over and kissing Ray’s cheek. “Okay then.” He said like he was granting Ray a favour before he followed through with the teasing pressure against Ray’s hole and pushed into him. </p><p>Brad was big and Ray’s body was little and narrow and always struggled to make room inside itself for Brad’s cock. Always managed it though, because Ray just wanted it that bad. </p><p>Ray’s teeth were gritted and a high animal sound escaped him, but his eyes were dark and burning on Brad’s face the whole time. Brad reached up to palm the side of Ray’s face soothingly, his thumb catching the corner of Ray’s lip. </p><p>Ray opened his mouth and bit the end of Brad’s thumb and Brad fucked it into Ray’s mouth again.</p><p>“Fuck, Ray, you’re taking it like a slut.” He groaned, keeping up a steady pressure pushing into him. “You’re so fucking easy. Wish I could show you off like this, no one’d believe how easy it is to make you shut up and take it.”</p><p>He punctuated his words with a sudden hard out-and-in thrust of his hips that left Ray’s mouth open and lax around Brad’s thumb. </p><p>Brad rubbed the pad of it against Ray’s tongue and then took his hand back, sitting back so he could take hold of Ray’s waist and keep him still when he fucked into him again.</p><p>“If anyone in Iraq knew you’d shut up like this when you get a cock up your ass you’d have been bent over something for the whole invasion. Shit, should have told them, huh? How fucking happy would you have been, slutting it up for all of Bravo.” </p><p>He stopped talking for a moment to just concentrate on dicking Ray down; the muscles of his stomach and arms flexed as he yanked Ray back into his thrusts up into that giving, yielding body, forcing helpless yelps and shouts out of Ray with the force of it. </p><p>He loved the wordless noises he could get from Ray like this, how hard it was to break him despite how easy it looked to do. </p><p>He curled one hand against Ray’s thigh to pull him in closer, and his other hand skittered up to palm against Ray’s throat briefly. He didn’t squeeze, just left it there as a threat for a moment before bending again to bite hard against Ray’s collarbone. </p><p>“Ow, fuck, Brad, that hurts, fucking, make it hurt.” Ray wailed, barely enough breath in him to talk in anything other than fragments. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make it hurt for you baby.” Brad promised, dark and low. He moved his grip from Ray’s thigh to his hip and dug his fingers in hard enough to bruise, his other hand holding Ray down by his shoulder hard, and then just fucked into him. </p><p>Ray was tight around him because his body tensed up at the force Brad was using, as Brad switched off the part of himself that gave a fuck about how Ray felt and used him like a fucktoy instead. </p><p>“Fuck, should do this all the time, just kick your legs apart whenever I feel like it and shove my cock in you, just keep you naked and easy access whenever I feel like getting off, yeah?”</p><p>Ray sobbed under him, not crying, not yet, but getting there. </p><p>“Gonna let me do that sweetheart, let me use you just because I feel like it? Keep you too fucked out to move, yeah, let everyone see they were right when they said I just kept you around because you were so fucking good at taking dick.”</p><p>It was even too much for Brad’s stamina now and he had to slow things down, lifting his hand from Ray’s shoulder and pulling entirely out of Ray’s body; he pushed three fingers back up into him instead while he caught his breath, his hair damp from exertion. </p><p>Ray shuddered under him, his whole body flushed and his chest heaving. He looked completely rubbed raw, one hand curled around the rope that tied him to the headboard, the other one still opening and closing helplessly, his hair a sweat soaked mess and his mouth red from where he’d bitten his lip more than once. </p><p>Brad caught his breath smoothly, calming, but Ray was still struggling, still taking short, sharp intakes of air that made him sound like he was still getting fucked.</p><p>Brad almost distractedly moved his fingers inside the heat of Ray’s body and it made Ray cry out once, his foot kicking against the mattress. </p><p>Brad kept stroking his fingers inside him and it made Ray tremble. </p><p>“So good at taking it, huh baby. Fucking look at you, I wish I could share you with someone like this. I’d love to ask someone over to watch you squirm on my fingers. Maybe one of the guys from Bravo, huh? Let me get one of them over to see the way you take it like a whore.”</p><p>Brad said a lot of things to Ray while they fucked, but this was halfway contemplative, almost real. </p><p>It was the way that Ray nodded that made something kick hard in Brad’s chest suddenly, like he was seeing Ray tied up and helpless but trusting underneath him for the first time all over again.</p><p>He stilled his fingers in Ray’s body and rubbed his thumb against Ray’s thigh soothingly, saying suddenly, “I love you.”</p><p>It took Ray a minute to drag his brain back into gear before he shifted, laughing softly if a little perplexed. “Yeah, I love you too Brad.” He sounded exhausted. “What’s going on?”</p><p>And okay, Brad didn’t say it often, but come on.</p><p>“Just; you're okay with doing anything I want. I'll say, ‘let's try putting your body through this really fucked up thing' and you just say ‘okay Brad’. Like you don't care as long as we're getting off together. And I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”</p><p>For all the filth Ray had lapped up earlier, it was this that made him blush and go all squirrelly, even with Brad’s fingers still up inside him.</p><p>Brad leaned over him and kissed him, this time sweet and grateful. “Tell me what you want.” He requested against Ray’s mouth, kissing him again, pulling his fingers from Ray’s body and pushing back into him, gentle. </p><p>“This, I want this, I like this.” Ray promised, arching up again towards Brad. Brad ran his hand down Ray’s side, back up and stroked through his hair again. </p><p>“Nothing more than this? Tell me, sweetheart; anything. Something you’ve always wanted to do, something you might have thought about.” Brad pushed yet another kiss against Ray’s mouth. “Tell me. Something that’ll make you come so hard you pass out.”</p><p>Maybe it was a little cruel trying to get Ray to use his brain when he clearly just wanted to lie back and let Brad fuck it out of him, but Brad burned with the desire to give back to Ray everything that Ray had willingly done for him.</p><p>Brad kept moving into Ray shallow and slow, keeping the warm pleasure between them glowing until Ray was able to speak. </p><p>“I want your hand.” He said in the end, just saying it already making him a little unfocused. “I fucking love your hands Brad; I love how long your fingers are when you slip them up inside me. I love how much of me you can reach when you touch me. I love your hands Brad, I want… I want your hand.” </p><p>He wasn’t saying it right but he didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from breaking apart if he did. </p><p>Brad’s hips slowed and then stopped, coming to a rest with his cock fully buried in Ray.</p><p>He looked down at Ray's panting, shivering body, the way he was biting his lip in uncertainty, and then slowly balled one hand into a fist, resting it firmly against Ray's stomach just above the leaking head of Ray's neglected cock. It looked enormous against Ray’s flat, narrow stomach.</p><p>Ray’s breath caught; even if he hadn’t said it, Brad knew anyway. It was Brad, he always knew the things Ray couldn’t say.</p><p>"I'd fucking break you." he said, his voice low.</p><p>Ray shuddered and Brad's answering smile was sharp and predatory but fond. </p><p>"You <i>want</i> me to break you." he said as though it was a revelation, pressing his cock forward once, deeper into Ray who groaned and arched up. Brad had to lean down and kiss him for that, for his honesty, lush and deep.</p><p>The hand still against Ray's stomach flattened out to smooth over his contracting muscles. "Yeah baby, you want that. Tell me." </p><p>"Your fucking hands Brad, fuck; it won't fit. It won't fit."</p><p>Brad nosed against Ray's cheek and pressed toothy kisses against his jaw. "I'll make it fit." he answered, low and promising against Ray's skin. </p><p>Ray whined like he was coming apart and Brad let him, kept his hips pressed hard against Ray and just swiped his thumb over the head of Ray’s cock to help him over the edge. </p><p>Ray made a noise like he was already broken and came over Brad’s fingers, down onto his own stomach; he tugged hard at the ropes that held him down as he fought the instinct to touch himself because Brad was just giving him the bare minimum of contact.</p><p>“So easy.” Brad murmured as Ray shivered, as though Ray hadn’t just clamped down on his cock like a fist when he came. “Such a fucking slut Ray, no shame at all. Where did you even come from?”</p><p>Brad pulled out of Ray as slow as he could, making both of them groan, and then gently shifted out from under Ray, getting up off the bed. He put some distance between himself and his own arousal by looking for a new, full bottle of lube and then grabbing a bottle of water from the floor. </p><p>He took a drink and then leaned over to lift Ray’s head enough that he could take a drink too. He rubbed at Ray’s hands above and below the ropes, noticing that the skin there was a little red but not torn; he made a note of it for later on.</p><p>Ray looked like he’d come down a little too. His breathing was more even, the hectic state that Brad had teased him into now a little calmer. Come still pooled in the dips of his stomach and the hollow of his navel and Brad ran one finger through it, feeding it into Ray’s mouth. </p><p>Ray closed his eyes and sucked Brad’s finger clean of the taste of himself. Brad let him, gave Ray another of his fingers to suck on and let Ray spend the brief reprieve the way they’d started out, this time nursing on Brad’s fingers instead of his cock.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you.” Brad stated, didn’t ask, feeling Ray sigh, content. He wriggled his fingers a little against Ray’s tongue, studying the movements of Ray’s jaw that this prompted. </p><p>“I’m not going to forget how much you like this Ray.” He continued thoughtfully, something contrite and affirming in his tone. Ray was always eager and ready to do so much, said yes to doing so many things that they both enjoyed that Brad hadn’t realised he’d never actually focused on something Ray specifically wanted.</p><p>“I won’t forget. Next time I’m going to make you gag on my fingers. I’m going to reach down your throat with them the way I do with my cock and you’re going to let me.” He rubbed his thumb against Ray’s cheek, didn’t remove his fingers. </p><p>“The next time I fuck your face I’m going to feel the shape my cock makes through your cheek. I’m going to slide my finger into your mouth too, going to hold your mouth open for you from the inside and watch my cock go down your throat. Going to jerk myself off inside your mouth, it’s big enough for it.”</p><p>Ray moaned just from that, his spent cock twitching back into interest. </p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t know this, should have seen it. I know it now though.” He leaned in on one knee on the bed beside Ray, reaching to press a kiss to Ray’s temple. </p><p>“I’m going to push my fingers under the hem of your top and stroke the skin of your hip when we’re out in public Ray. I’m going to wrap my hand around the nape of your neck and just hold onto you when we stop to talk to whoever. I’m going to reach down into the back of your pants and feel you up when we make out. I’m going to spend fucking <i>hours</i> with you on the couch watching TV while I finger you under your jeans until you’re crying into my shoulder. Ray, I’m going to fucking light you up like a helo cleared hot, I fucking promise.”</p><p>Brad pulled his fingers out of Ray’s mouth and caught the desperate noise Ray with his kiss, hot and heavy. He pulled back and kissed Ray’s forehead then kissed his mouth again. “Ready for this baby?” he asked. </p><p>Ray’s arms strained like he was trying to reach out and hold onto Brad. “Jesus Brad, please, just, please, oh my god.” </p><p>Brad laughed a little at how poorly Ray was holding it together and kissed him again briefly before moving back down to the end of the bed between Ray’s legs. </p><p>He took hold of Ray’s ankles, lifting one foot up to kiss the top of it, and pushed them up the bed until Ray had to bend his knees. He settled Ray like that, knees up and spread, body open for Brad the way it always was. </p><p>He placed one hand against the curve of Ray’s ass, letting his thumb stroke down against Ray’s already stretched hole and leaning forward to kiss Ray’s inner thigh. It seemed sweet but it had the added bonus of winding Ray up. </p><p>“Bra~d” he whined, nothing like an order in it, just a pleading sound of submission. </p><p>“Be good, Ray.” Brad warned him anyway. He collected up the come still pooled on Ray’s stomach with a careful sweep of his hand and used it to slick three of his fingers up and push them back into Ray. </p><p>Ray moaned when he realised what Brad had done, and Brad’s grin as he stroked into Ray gently was sharkish.</p><p>He’d already opened Ray pretty well, but he still cracked open the new bottle of lube and ran it liberally over Ray’s hole, not minding that it pooled down onto the sheets under Ray. </p><p>He started working his fingers in earnest, still using only three but working until his hand moved effortlessly, until he’d stretched and manipulated all the resistance out of Ray’s body and the glide in was easy.</p><p>Ray was breathing a little hard, trying to crane his head down to watch Brad’s arm moving and falling back when keeping it lifted became too hard. Brad took pity on him and took a moment to fold a pillow in half – awkward with one hand – and put it under Ray’s head. </p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>Ray nodded breathlessly and Brad kissed his knee. </p><p>He kept spreading and turning his fingers inside Ray for a moment, watching his hand move as deep as he could get it before it came up short against the joints of his pinky finger and thumb. </p><p>“Number four now, baby?” he more checked than asked eventually, looking up at Ray and wondering for a moment if Ray could even give him an informed choice with how dazed he looked. </p><p>“Brad, please, yeah.” Ray agreed fervently and tried working his hips down a little. Brad put a hand down on the bony point of Ray’s pelvis and held it down, making Ray give out a dirty little yelp.</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself.” Brad admonished gently. He pulled his hand back and applied yet more lube onto all four fingers now, covering them evenly with his other hand until it was almost as wet as Ray’s ass was. </p><p>He slid three fingers into Ray once more, pulled back and then pushed in with four, carefully tucking his pinky in under the other three and stopping when he felt the return of that resistance. </p><p>“Fucking filthy Ray, it looks so hot.” He said, surprised that he was a little breathless himself at seeing Ray stretched open so wide. He stopped with his hand in up to the knuckles where it was broadest and rubbed against the rim of Ray’s hole with his thumb. “How’s it feel?”</p><p>“It’s a lot, it feels like a lot.” Ray managed, eyes closed and the rope tying his hands to the headboard taut. </p><p>Brad rubbed Ray’s hip soothingly with his free hand until Ray calmed a little and then began moving all four fingers back and forth, turning his wrist and beginning to spread his fingers out inside Ray a little more. </p><p>Brad’s hands weren’t the widest he’d seen, but they were still pretty broad; his fingers were long and his hands didn’t taper much towards his wrist. Against Ray’s body though they seemed huge; pushing into Ray’s body they were obscene. </p><p>He felt a little thread of anxiety spark through him, but he was being careful and he was in tune to Ray’s body the way Ray had been with every piece of crap radio in the Humvee. </p><p>Ray was still hard as well, and Brad resisted the urge to lean in and run his tongue over the head of his cock in case it was too much for Ray right now. </p><p>Once Ray had relaxed a little more against the movement of his fingers and Brad could line them all up against each other flat inside him – holy crap – Brad stopped to squeeze more lube over the place where his hand met Ray’s body and then started pushing to work his knuckles into Ray. </p><p>“Fuck, <i>fuck</i>-” Ray yelped when the ridges of Brad’s knuckles threatened to breach through, making Brad stop.</p><p>“Ray.”</p><p>“Nn, ‘m okay, keep- yeah, please, keep- go.” Ray babbled, trembling, and Brad couldn’t deny him. </p><p>He moved his hand gingerly, rocking it against tight muscle and almost bracing himself as much as Ray was. “Come on baby, let it happen.” He muttered to Ray, who was a little lost. “Open it up for me, come on. Remember the first time, remember how big I felt fucking into you, but you took that didn’t you, the way you take everything I give you. Come on Ray, you want this, you want it so bad, let it happen, let it in.” </p><p>“Brad.” Ray whimpered, and Brad could feel the ripple of the muscles inside Ray as he tried to do as Brad said.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it sweetheart, you know you can take it, you know you can.” </p><p>Brad pushed and Ray tried to relax and then Brad’s hand slipped in deep, past his knuckles and down until it was stopped by the crook of Brad’s thumb. </p><p>“Fucking motherfucking fucking fuck, Brad, fuck-” Ray ground out, arching impulsively so that Brad had to follow the movement up. </p><p>“Ray, shit-“ he said, worried and about to pull out when Ray gasped out, “Fuck it’s so fucking <i>good</i>, oh my god, it’s so fucking good Brad, Brad, it feels so fucking good, fucking love it-“ </p><p>Brad wasn’t even sure that Ray knew he was talking out loud, and it had to at least ache, but Ray’s cock was leaking and his words were all caught up in the depth of a moan. </p><p>He ran his free hand – the one that wasn’t buried halfway in Ray’s tight, clutching body, holy shit – in firm motions up and down Ray’s side, avoiding touching his cock and just trying to calm Ray back down. </p><p>“Yeah sweetheart, I know, look at you.” He murmured sweetly for a moment until Ray looked like he wasn’t about to hyperventilate anymore and was shaking with the effort of holding still.</p><p>Brad didn’t make him ask for it, just carefully started moving his hand again. Ray’s moan caught in his throat when he felt Brad’s knuckles pulling back out and he whined when Brad pushed them back in.</p><p>Brad turned his hand in cautious increments, working at getting Ray’s constricting muscles more malleable, slowly letting himself curl his fingers just a little, rocked his hand from side to side to open Ray up more. </p><p>He kept up the small, gentle movements in Ray, his thumb flat against the hard curve of the muscle of Ray’s ass, rubbing soothingly up and down against his skin. </p><p>Ray sighed heavily and movement slowly became a little easier as he overcame the shock of suddenly taking Brad in after the knuckles. Brad eventually worked Ray open enough that he was taking his hand in much easier. </p><p>He used more lube even though Ray’s skin was glossy with it and the sheets under him were soaked through. By the time he was able to pull his hand out to the second knuckle and then push back in to the base of his thumb he thought Ray was open enough to take his thumb, take the whole thing. </p><p>He was shaking almost as much as Ray was. </p><p>“Ray, I’m going to push my thumb into you now, okay? Fuck. Breathe through it baby, you ready?” </p><p>“Do it Brad, do it, put your fucking fist in me.” </p><p>“Fuck.” Brad tucked his thumb up under his four fingers and the next time he pushed in his hand sank into Ray’s body up to the wrist. </p><p>He held still, actually had to reach down and grab his cock briefly to make sure he didn’t come unexpectedly at the sight of Ray fucking impaled on his arm while all that Ray did was make the smallest whimper.</p><p>Ray panted like he was dying, his chest heaving and arched up away from the mattress, tugged back at the shoulders by the restraints around Ray’s wrists.</p><p>“Fuck Ray, my whole hand’s inside you.” He said, his voice hushed like he hadn’t been there the whole time working up to this. </p><p>Ray moaned brokenly and shifted a little, eyes tight shut and his mouth open to get air in. </p><p>The sight of him like that, tied to the bed and straining against the rope, stretched out and helpless to do anything other than lie there split open on Brad’s hand was stirring something red and dominant and violently possessive in Brad. </p><p>He tried moving his hand a little, just the barest suggestion of a push and Ray hiccupped, twitching. </p><p>“Ray, you have no idea what you fucking look like.” Brad groaned, his hips shifting a little against nothing. </p><p>“Brad.” Ray groaned and Brad bit his own lip when he saw wetness around Ray’s eyes. “I’m so fucking full.” His chest hitched; his cock was twitching, dripping precome. “Fuck Brad, I need you to move, fucking fist me right now.” </p><p>It was a lot, maybe too much, but Brad didn’t have it in him to deny Ray anything he wanted right then. </p><p>He still moved gently though, pushing his hand in with a slight turn and then pulling out just halfway. He pushed back in again and Ray made a sound he hadn’t heard before, some completely slutty bastard of a moan and a sob.</p><p>“Fuck Ray, I can’t believe you can take this.” He breathed, almost reverent. “You look so fucking tiny, you have no idea Ray, the size of my arm in you.” </p><p>Ray hiccupped and Brad moaned to see him crying. He moved with a bit more regularity, a little more insistence, his hand still flat inside, fuck, inside Ray’s body. </p><p>“Like I fucking own you.” He panted as moving got easier. “Tied down, can’t do anything but just fucking take what I give you and I’m giving you all of it Ray, everything I’ve got, my whole fucking fist up inside you like you wanted, you filthy little whore.” </p><p>Ray sobbed again, twisted in his bonds and it took Brad a minute to see that he’d come untouched, come hitting him low on the chest even though it was for the second time. Brad had to reach out and stroke Ray through it because he could see it was too much for him, the shaking in his limbs almost worrying. </p><p>He gave Ray a moment, letting go of Ray’s spent cock to rub his hand up and down Ray’s thigh in a soothing manner, not daring to move the hand still inside Ray. </p><p>He watched Ray’s face as Ray came back to himself and looked down the length of his body to Brad, down to see Brad’s arm disappearing into him and back to Brad’s face. “Keep going.” He said, and Brad raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>Ray nodded once, his teeth clenched together. “I want you to fuck me with it.” Brad swore and Ray kept going. “I need you to fuck me with it. You said you’d break me, so break me.” </p><p>“Shit.” Brad swore again, making a short movement up into Ray with his fist and pulling a yelp from him. “You fucking want it, huh, you want it like this?” Brad asked, growing more confident when he saw that Ray wasn’t tearing or bleeding from the rough treatment and starting to work his hand a little harder, a little further out each time. </p><p>“Course you do. Got my whole hand in you Ray, can you feel that, my entire fucking hand in your ass?” He reached up with his free hand and briefly squeezed Ray around the throat before sliding his hand up against Ray’s jaw, pushing his thumb firmly into Ray’s mouth. </p><p>“What kind of fucked up, desperate slut are you Ray?” He clenched his hand into an actual fist inside Ray and turned it. </p><p>Ray’s hips bucked and he moaned hard, drooling helplessly around the thumb that Brad kept anchored in his mouth. </p><p>“You came and you still want my fist inside you, still want me to fuck you like I didn’t already make you come twice. I’m going to ruin you for cock Ray, after this all you’ll want is my fist up inside you all the fucking time.” He was able to fuck his fist into Ray properly now, all the resistance in Ray gone.</p><p>Brad pushed deep into Ray and pulled his thumb from Ray’s mouth, leaning in to kiss him. Ray made a weak sound into Brad’s mouth and kissed him back, his body fluttering around Brad’s hand.</p><p>“So fucking beautiful.” Brad murmured against his mouth before sitting back. “Fucking gorgeous Ray, look at you just taking it, so good for me.” </p><p>He stopped again, ignored the unhappy sound that Ray made when he did, and leaned in to kiss Ray’s stomach instead. “Calm down.” He chided briefly, using his tongue to clean Ray up. </p><p>He moved back up to kiss Ray again, letting him taste himself on Brad’s tongue. “I could feel my fist through your stomach when I licked you clean.” He said softly.</p><p>He couldn’t really, but it was worth it to see the way Ray reacted, his ‘fuck, fuck Brad’ almost agonised. </p><p>“You want to come again baby?” Brad asked him idly, clenching and unclenching his fist inside Ray to make up for the fact that he’d stopped. “Think you can?” </p><p>Ray shook his head but Brad didn’t know if that was true. He sat back and curled his hand around Ray’s soft cock, stroking it up into half-hardness despite the way it made Ray yowl and twist. </p><p>Ray was working against himself really because every time he moved it jostled Brad’s fist inside him and made him buck back into Brad’s hand again. It hurt but it was so sharp, so clean amid the fuzzy, blunt feeling of Brad’s fist in him. </p><p>“Brad, Brad.” he panted. He was sweat soaked and reddened and trembling and beautiful. </p><p>“You’re going to.” Brad said darkly, the hand working Ray’s cock gentle while he started fucking his fist into Ray again. “One more time Ray, come on, one more time. Take the whole thing, come on.”</p><p>He could pull his hand out past the knuckles to the ends of his fingers now before he pushed back in to his wrist, and the long firm strokes were making Ray fall apart. There was no where he could move that wouldn’t keep him at Brad’s mercy and Brad loved it. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re taking my whole fist Ray, each time, taking it like you were made for it. Is it good, huh, is this what you thought it would be when you were on your own touching yourself and thinking about my big hands on your body, inside your body Ray, is it? Did you think it would feel this good?” </p><p>He kept the movements of his arm even, but his grip on Ray’s cock tightened and sped up, his thumb rubbing over the slit on each pull of his hand up. </p><p>Ray thrashed as much as he could being bound by ropes and Brad’s hand in him. “No, no I didn’t, didn’t think, didn’t know-” he panted, unable to get that quick brain together to get a sentence out. </p><p>“Yeah, but I knew. I knew you’d like it, I knew you’d love it because you’re a slut Ray. So take it sweetheart, take it nice for me baby, come on, come on, take it all easy like the whore you are. Take what you asked for Ray and come on my fist, come on, come with my whole fucking fist up your fucking ass, come on.”</p><p>Nothing came out of Ray’s mouth when he came this time, his cock jerking in Brad’s hand almost dry, the merest amount of come running down over Brad’s knuckles. </p><p>Brad scooped up what he could and reared up on his knees, stroking his own cock fast and hard, panting “Fuck baby, fuck, good boy Ray, good boy, fuck-” before he came all over Ray’s fist-stretched hole, up against Ray’s balls and over his cock. </p><p>He stopped his slump forward onto Ray by bracing himself on Ray’s knee, catching his breath as much as he needed to before slowly pulling his hand back out of Ray. </p><p>It made Ray whimper in discomfort and Brad shushed him, all but collapsing down at Ray’s side. </p><p>“Okay baby, it’s okay, you’re okay.” He soothed, that and other reassuring things for a few minutes until he felt his fine motor skills return enough that he could untie the ropes around Ray’s hands.</p><p>Even though the ropes were as soft as Brad could get, they had still rubbed as Ray had struggled against them but they hadn’t done anything like torn skin or drawn blood. Brad made sure that Ray kept his arms up over his head for the time being, just letting him come back down from the stress they’d just put his body through. </p><p>They were a mess. Brad’s hand was soaked and wet with lube, his thighs and his other hand sticky with come, his back and hair and chest damp with sweat. His shoulder ached a little from the angle he’d kept his hand at for so long. </p><p>Ray was completely wrecked: his arms shook from where they’d been pulled up, his legs and body trembled as little aftershocks from his third painful orgasm continued to arc through him; his legs had slid down flat but were still splayed open, his stomach and ass covered in come again, his hole red and visibly lax. </p><p>He looked unfocused and dazed, his face red, his hair so soaked in sweat and mussed that it was a riot of little cowlicks against the pillow. He looked so well-fucked. </p><p>Brad reached out with the arm that wasn’t shaky from exertion and rested his palm against the side of Ray’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, moving his hand to pet Ray’s hair down from time to time. </p><p>“Such a good boy Ray, you were so good, so beautiful sweetheart. I hope it was good for you, I hope you liked it. Shh, you’re okay baby, you’re okay, you’re a good boy Ray, good boy.” He said, a low constant stream of endearments and reassurances to help Ray come down. </p><p>When Ray looked less like he would spill over, Brad leaned in and kissed him gently. First on the corner of his mouth, then on his mouth proper, keeping the kissing sweet and easy. </p><p>Ray’s mouth was red and bitten up from his habit of chewing down on his lip while he was getting fucked and Brad did what he could to soothe the little pain.</p><p>Ray began to come back around after a while, more awareness to his expression than there had been since Brad had come to lie down next to him. Brad was running his fingers through Ray’s hair and smiled when Ray blinked over at him.</p><p>“Hey.” He offered, waiting to see if Ray had regained his language skills yet. </p><p>Ray blinked again then smiled, looking tired. “Hi.” He tipped his chin up and Brad leaned down to meet him for the requested kiss. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked, more than a perfunctory question. </p><p>Ray groaned and shifted as he did a quick inventory. “Like I took an AT4 up the ass.” He quipped, making Brad snort. “Hips ache a bit. Nothing bad, nothing sharp. I think you used an entire bottle of lube in me.” He moved his fingers and then turned his wrists a little bit, hissing. “Wrists sting. I’m not looking forward to lowering my arms.” </p><p>Brad reached out and rubbed at Ray’s shoulders a little bit. “We’ll go slow. How’s your back?” </p><p>Ray curved a bit. “Aches too but not a lot. I think I’ll feel this more in my legs later on.” </p><p>Brad hummed contemplatively. “We’ll soak you in the tub once you can get out of bed.” He promised, bending to give Ray another quick kiss. “Are you okay to lie here on your own for a second if I get up to get us something to clean up with?” </p><p>Ray gave that a moment of consideration and then nodded. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Brad got up and wandered off into the en-suite; he had a quick piss before soaping up and washing his hands. He wet a face towel and used it to briskly wipe himself down, throwing it into the washing basket when he’d finished.</p><p>He soaked a towel in warm water and gathered up two dry ones before going back into the bedroom where Ray was watching for him. His arms were still above his head but bent out a little at the elbows like he’d tried to move them but hadn’t got very far. </p><p>“They hurt?” Brad asked, coming to perch on the side of the bed. </p><p>“Like a motherfucker.” Ray confirmed with a groan.</p><p>“Impatient little shit.” Brad scolded with humour. “I told you to wait.” </p><p>“I don’t think you realise how bad this itches.” Ray told him, doing a little belly wriggle to indicate the fluids drying on his skin. </p><p>“Thus, towels.” Brad volleyed back, brandishing the damp one he’d brought through. </p><p>Ray was comfortably quiet as Brad ran the damp cloth down from his chest to his stomach, carefully over his cock and then over his hips and thighs. He folded the thing in half before wiping Ray down over his ass and between his legs, lifting Ray’s hips briefly to lie a dry towel down over the very wet spot. </p><p>“I knew you loved me.” Ray sighed at that. </p><p>“Obviously.” Brad commented drily as he wiped the sweat and tension from Ray’s thighs and legs, even moving down to get his calves and his feet. </p><p>He moved back up and used a clean corner of the damp towel to wipe over Ray’s face before dropping the towel to the floor and bending to give Ray a kiss on the forehead, smoothing his hair back.</p><p>“Okay, water.” He said decisively, reaching for the quarter-empty bottle and holding Ray’s head up again to help him drink. He unfolded the pillow under Ray’s head before letting him lie back down.</p><p>“Your neck okay?” he asked, taking a swig from the bottle himself. </p><p>Ray made a face. “It’s probably going to ache too.” </p><p>Yeah, Brad imagined so. “I’ll give you a rub down later.” </p><p>“Fuck yes, Brad, I love you.” </p><p>“You say that now, but we still have to move your arms down.” </p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>Brad leaned over Ray and rubbed into the muscles of his shoulders and up near his neck for a few minutes before leaning back and taking hold of Ray’s wrist. “Ready?” </p><p>Ray nodded and Brad slowly and smoothly extended Ray’s arm out to the side and then down to his chest. Ray hissed a little but it didn’t seem to hurt that badly. Brad did the same with the other one and then rubbed Ray’s shoulders again, moving down his arms to rub over his palms and fingers. </p><p>“How’s it feel?” </p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Ray said, sounding distracted. Brad gave him a look and realised Ray’s attention was fixed to where Brad’s hands enveloped Ray’s own. Brad rolled his eyes, but brought Ray’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the backs of his fingers, making Ray scoff a surprised laugh at the soppy gesture. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t know about this.” Brad said, before Ray could make a comment. </p><p>Ray still seemed tired but his brains had clearly come back to him because he knew what Brad was talking about immediately. “Hey, it’s not like I don’t absolutely fucking love the kinky shit your beautiful twisted brain comes up with, Brad.” He protested. “I could have said something.”</p><p>“I should have asked.” Brad countered.</p><p>Ray shrugged. “You did. You will again.” He freed his hand to tug at Brad’s shoulder, his arm still a little weak from being tied up.</p><p>Brad obligingly lay down beside Ray, bodily shuffling him over on the bed so that he had room to do so. He reached back a moment to get the other dry towel and drape it over Ray a little, as it was too much trouble to move to get under the covers or dig a new quilt out from the hallway cupboard.</p><p>“Yeah, I will.” He agreed, curling warmly around Ray, one big hand splayed across Ray’s stomach. </p><p>They made out languidly for a little while before Ray broke off and nestled his head down against Brad’s shoulder with a yawn.</p><p>“Bath after a nap?” Brad suggested and Ray nodded sleepily.</p><p>Brad was listening to Ray’s breathing start to even out and was considering falling asleep himself when Ray made a sudden contemplative sound like he’d just remembered something.</p><p>“So, who’s on the top of your phone list from Bravo?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it! </p><p>I imagine that Brad and Ray have had a discussion on BDSM-esque matters in their relationship, including safewords and limits, etc, before now, just in case anyone was worried.</p><p>Please be gentle, I'm chronically ill and struggling and I also don't have a beta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>